1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor and a digital camera, which can easily confirm whether an out-of-focus processing (hereinafter sometimes referred to as a blurring processing) is performed. In addition, the present invention also relates to a method for processing image data.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Published unexamined Japanese patent application No. (hereinafter referred to as JP-A) 2005-229326 discloses a technology concerning cameras and through image displaying methods such that an image, which has been subjected to an image processing such as white balance processing, is displayed in a region while the original image is displayed in another region so that the user can compare the processed image with the original image.
In addition, another technology is proposed in that a blurring processing, which is similar to the above-mentioned blurring processing and to blurring processings, which have been performed on single-lens reflex cameras, is performed on compact digital cameras by processing image data.
However, the technologies have a drawback in that it is impossible for the digital cameras to confirm whether the detailed portions of the displayed images subjected to the blurring processing have a desired image quality. This is because the reproducibility (resolution) of the displays of the digital cameras is relatively low compared to the number of pixels of the processed images, namely the cameras have low resolution. In addition, the camera disclosed in JP-A 2005-229326 does not consider a case where users confirm whether a detailed portion of the displayed images subjected to the blurring processing has a desired image quality.
Because of these reasons, a need exists for an image processor and a digital camera, which can easily confirm whether a blurring processing is performed as desired.